Unknown Reality
by GoDale13
Summary: What happens if Ziva is forced to go back to Israel and marry a Mossad agent? Will the team find out the truth? TIVA COMPLETE!
1. Lips Of An Angel

_This is a story that I thought up at work a few months ago. I used to different songs to make this story. The first couple chapters will be song fics for those chapters, but they tie together. I promise!! Please Read and Review! I hope you like it. This first chapter is based on "Lips of an Angel" by Jack Ingram (I'm a country girl haha). _

Tony woke up to the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the table beside his bed. Slipping his arm out from under Jeanne, Tony quietly got out of the bed and walked into the other room.

"Hello?" he said, groggily.

"Tony, can we talk?" Ziva asked quietly.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey, why are you crying is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

"Everything okay?" Tony asked. He had never heard Ziva sound so helpless.

"I had to hear your voice," Ziva admitted.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Does Chaim know you're calling me?" Tony asked. Ever since Ziva had moved in with the man, over three years ago, Chaim had been keeping Ziva from talking to Tony. He even had her transferred back to Israel.

"No, he passed out drunk an hour ago. I didn't wake Jeanne did I?" Ziva asked.

"No, she took a couple sleeping pills before she laid down. Nothing will wake her," Tony explained, rolling his eyes. '_Not even the twins crying_," he added to himself. "Ziva, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you love her, Tony?" Ziva asked meekly. Tony had never heard Ziva sound so vulnerable.

"Do you love Chaim?" Tony asked back, both knew the answer to both questions.

"Why did we let this happen?' Ziva exclaimed, tears noticeable in her voice.

"Ziva, you chose not to disgrace your family by not marrying the man they chose for you," Tony sighed.

"I had no choice. It was either that or Father would have sent me on some suicide mission. You know that," Ziva took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I miss you guys," she whispered, adding '_You especially_' to herself.

"I miss you, too. Agent Lee isn't as much fun to tease

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometime I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"How is he treating you, Ziva?" Tony asked, turning serious again.

"When I'm home he's almost always on a mission. On the rare occasion we are home at the same time, he is usually three sheets to the sun."

Tony could not help but grim. "Wind, Zee-vah. Three sheets to the wind."

Ziza sighed. Ever since she came back to Israel, no one had attempted to correct her slip-ups with English idioms. "It's been forever since someone did that," she sighed into the phone.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Why haven't you tried to talked to anyone?" Tony asked. "Abby is driving everyone nuts. You never told her goodbye."

"I never had a chance," Ziva said. "Father told Jenny I was being recalled, and threw me onto the plane. Before I knew what was going on, I was married to Chaim.

"You told us you chose to go."

"It was better for everyone involved," Ziva said, walking into the bedroom next door to hers. She stood there staring at the small figure sleeping peacefully. This was the whole reason she was forced to marry Chaim. This was the reason Chaim refused to let Ziva call her old team. "Listen, Tony, I got to go. Tell everyone I miss them."

"Later, Ziva," Tony said, afraid to say goodbye.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_--_

_I hope you liked it. I have more to come with it. What was the real reason Ziva was forced to leave NCIS? _

_I'll update soon._


	2. Ziva's Escape

_Here's the next chapter. I had planned on using one of my songs for this chapter, but then I had an idea and I'm going to use the song later on, or not at all. Just depends on what direction I decide to take this story. This is the first story I've ever posted that I have not completed all the way yet, so I'm in new territory! haha_

_Enjoy_

**Three Months Later**

"Baby's it's time to wake up," Ziva called out in Hebrew, turning the light on in the bedroom. The only reply Ziva received was a grown. Hebrew'_Just like her father,_' Ziva thought to herself, smiling slightly. "Now come on. Get up," she added. "We have to get ready for our trip, remember?"

This made the little girl jump out of bed a smile on her face. "We go to America?" the little girl asked wide eyed.

"Yes, dear, we're going to America," Ziva laughed. "Now come on, let's get some breakfast," she said, picking her daughter up out of bed.

**Three Hours Later**

"Ziva!" Chaim yelled, storming into the house. "Where do you think you are going?" He had noticed Tali buckled into her car seat when he pulled into the driveway.

"Katie and I are leaving," Ziva replied. She knew he hated her calling the little girl by her American name, but Ziva was not giving in. After all he was not Katie's father.

"You will stay here!" Chaim ordered, grabbing Ziva's arm.

"Let go of me," Ziva hissed, jerking her arm out of his grip. This earned her a fist in the eye.

Regaining her senses quickly, Ziva punch Chaim sending him to the ground unconscious. Leaving him there on the ground, Ziva walked to her car and drove away. Pulling out her cell-phone, Ziva punched a few numbers in.

"Hello" a deep voice answered in Hebrew.

"I am leaving. Katie and I are going back to Washington," Ziva told her father. "You will find Chaim on the floor of the house. I did not kill him, but he's damn lucky I did not."

"What did he do?" her father demanded to know. He might not have the best relationship with his only remaining child, but he would not stand by and let someone hurt her.

"He hit me one too many times, Aba."

Sighing, Ziva's father asked, "If I send you back to NCIS, what will you do with your daughter?"

"It's time her father found out the truth," was all Ziva said before she hung up.

_--_

_Hope you like the chapter! What's going to happen when Ziva returns to NCIS?_


	3. Returning Home

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I've never had this much of a response before. I have a couple more chapters typed up after this, so I'll be sure to update fast if ya'll keep up with the reviewing!

**Washington, D.C.**

Walking into her old apartment, Ziva felt relieved that she had kept it all these years. Chaim and the NCIS team had thought that she sold it when she left, but she actually re-bought it under a different name.

After carrying all their luggage into the living room, Ziva decided to give Katie a bath.

"Iba, will Chaim find us and hurt you?" Katie asked innocently. She was only three years old, but knew more than Ziva realized.

"Chaim will never get near us again," Ziva assured her daughter. A few minutes later, Ziva had managed to dress Katie, and change her own wet clothes. "Now, do you want to go see Aunt Jenny?" Katie nodded eagerly.

Jenny Shepherd was the only one from NCIS who knew the real reason Ziva had been in Israel the past few years. When Deputy Director David had terminated Ziva's liason position with NCIS hastily, Jenny knew that something had gone wrong. Stopping by Tel Aviv on one of her many trips to Europe, Jenny tracked Ziva down, and found out the real story. Ever since then, Jenny had made numerous trips to Israel to see Ziva and Katie. Knowing that one day Ziva would find a way to return to the United States.

"Jenny, I am in town," Ziva told Jenny as soon as she answered the telephone. "I need to come see you, but I do not want the team to see us just yet."

"They are picking up a suspect right now. You can come on up to my office," Jenny told her old friend.

"I will be there in five minutes," Ziva said, ending the call.

Katie had fallen asleep on the quick ride to NCIS, so Ziva picked her up gently and carried her into the building.

"Is she in?" Ziva asked Cynthis who nodded. Ziva walked to Jenny's door, and opened it.

"I'm so glad you are here, Ziva!" Jenny said, ushering her to the couch to lay Katie down. "We missed you," she added, hugging her long time friend.

"I missed you guys, too," Ziva said. "Did Aba contact you?"

"Yes, he did. We just finished when you arrived. You are officially a permanent NCIS Special Agent starting Monday," Jenny grinned at the Israeli.

"Can you do me a favor, Jen? Don't tell anyone about Katie just yet," Ziva asked, taking off her jacket and cap.

"Ziva, what happened to you?" Jenny asked, seeing the bruises covering Ziva's body.

"I am fine," Ziva said, acting like it was nothing.

"I want you to go down to Ducky and have him check you out. That cut looks infected," Jenny persisted and Ziva sighed, realizing that she had no choice. "I'll give him a call and tell him to expect you. Katie can stay here until you are ready to leave."

"Thanks, Jen," Ziva said, heading towards the elevator.

"Ah, Ziva, my dear, how nice to see you again," Ducky said when she walked through the sliding doors. "My what have you done?" he asked, seeing her face.

"I fell into a glass coffee table right before I left Israel," Ziva explained, only telling the half truth.

"Don't lie to me, dear," Ducky told Ziva. "I know more happened. Why it looks like a hand print on your shoulder," he said, examining her. "Did Chaim do this to you?" Ducky asked in a tone that Ziva had never heard from the medical examiner.

Ziva just nodded. She was not ready to talk about it.

"Well, I hope you gave that bastard twice what he did to you," Ducky said and Ziva had to smile at the old man.

"He will be seeing stars for a few days," Ziva explained and Ducky set to work bandaging Ziva's wounds.

The two sat in autopsy for a while catching up with each other, until Ziva looked up at the clock. "I hate to leave, but I need to get back to my house before the others find out I am here," Ziva told Ducky.

"See you on Monday, my dear," Ducky said as Ziva walked out the doors.

When Ziva walked out of the elevator, she heard Tony and McGee's voice from down below. She walked up against the far wall with her hat pulled down, hoping that they were too busy to see her walk by. She let out a sigh of relief when she made it to Jenny's door.

"Jethro went for coffee, and Tony and McGee are busy trying to find anything about the case they are working on," Jenny explained, answering Ziva's questions before she could voice them. "You can probably make it out without them seeing you, especially if I tell them to meet me in MTAC," Jen said, smirking mischievously.

"Thanks, Jen. I owe you," Ziva said, picking up her sleeping girl.

"Give me about five minutes, and they should all be up there," Jen said, leaving the office.

Five minutes later, Ziva was able to easily slip out of the building without any of the team spotting her. Sitting at home, Ziva realized that she would have to go grocery shopping if she and Katie were going to be able to eat this weekend.

Shopping for groceries with a three year old is hard, but shopping with a three year old who had never been to an American grocery store was hectic. It took all of Ziva's energy to chase after little Katie. At one point, Katie disappeared, and Ziva found her looking at the DVDs.

That night, Ziva fell into her bed exhausted, and it was only the beginning. She would have to find a daycare for Katie tomorrow, and that was going to be the challenging part. Katie had never stayed anywhere without someone she knew and trusted, but Ziva was sure that Katie would be able to make it after all she was Ziva's daughter.


	4. New Special Agent

Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! I decided to go ahead and update again. Hope you enjoy this.

**Monday Morning**

Ziva woke up at four for her morning run, before waking Katie up and getting her ready for day care. Ziva had been able to find one across the road from the Navy Yard that Katie actually liked. There was even a worker there that was Jewish and could speak Hebrew to Katie when needed. Ziva had told the day care center that she wanted Katie to speak as much English as they could get her too, but Ziva knew that the little girl was not used to the language.

Gibbs stormed out of Jenny's office with his coffee in his hand. Friday, Jenny had called the whole team into MTAC to inform them that Agent Lee would be returning to the legal department, and that there would be a new special agent joining the team. He had tried all weekend to get the director to change her mind, but in the end he had been unsuccessful.

Didn't Jenny realize that the team needed some sort of consistency? Gibbs thought to himself. Within six years, the team had just as many changes in the team. First Kate dying and Ziva coming in. Then Gibbs "retiring" and Agent Lee coming to the team, but Gibbs coming back and Lee moving back to the legal department. Six months later, Ziva announced that she had chosen to go back to Mossad, bringing Lee back to the team. That was three years ago, and the team had just gotten into a system again. Now, Jen wanted him to allow another agent in, there was no way in hell that he would do that, Gibbs fumed.

"Any news on the new agent, Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked down the stairs.

"They arrive today," Gibbs said, throwing his coffee cup away. "I'm going for coffee."

Ziva walked into Jenny's office a few minutes later. "You sure this is a good idea, Jen? Gibbs did not look too happy when I saw him in the lobby just now," Ziva said nervously. Ziva was never worried about anything, so why was she so worried about rejoining the team? '_Because you hid the truth from them for three years, and are still hiding it, David,_' she told herself.

"It'll be fine," Jen assured her. "Come on, Jethro's back," she said, looking in the bullpen. "Agent Gibbs, I'd like you to meet your new team member," Jen said, moving to reveal Ziva.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee stood where they were shocked. They had not seen her since she left back three years ago. All three had different thoughts about seeing Ziva again, but they were all thinking the same thing about the bandages and bruises covering Ziva's arms and face.

"Is there no case?" Ziva asked, walking down the stairs.

"David, my office now," Gibbs said, walking to the elevator.

--

I know I know, there wasn't much to this chapter, but I couldn't add this to the previous chapter, or to the next chapter. So I decided to make it it's own chapter. The next chapter will be the 'meeting' and reaction some of the group. It is also the beginning of a twist in the story that I hope ya'll like...

And another thing, I know there hasn't been much TIVA in these chapters, but its going to start pretty soon. I have it all in my purty little head.


	5. Surprise, surprise

Here's the next chapter, this is where the twist begins! I hope you like it. Thanks SOOOOO much for all of the reviews.

**In The Elevator**

"What happened?" Gibbs asked and Ziva knew exactly what he meant.

"Chaim's family and mine had been discussing marriage since we were children and decided it was time. Not long after we got married, Chaim began to drink more and more after missions. He never got violent until about a month ago. When I came home from a mission, Chaim was drunk and furious. He accused me of being a tramp and having sex with any guy I met. He jerked my arm, and I lost my footing, falling into the glass coffee table. I decided to come back here as soon as I could. The day I was to leave, Chaim was at work, but by the time I got my stuff ready, Chaim came home. When he grabbed my injured arm and punched me, I blew up. I threw him to the ground and knocked him unconscious," Ziva explained. "I called my father, told him I was leaving, and he offered to transfer me permanently."

"Is Chaim a threat?" Gibbs asked, assessing the situation

"I do not think so," Ziva said.

**In the Bullpen**

Tony's mind was reeling. Ziva was back, but it was not the same Ziva he knew. There was something different about the Israeli woman, and Tony could not lay a finger on it. Maybe it was just his imagination, Tony thought to himself. After all he was having a bad day.

**Three Months Ago**

Tony woke up by the sound of both twins crying. Normally this would not have been any different than any other day, except this time Jeanne was nowhere to be found. Lying in the kitchen counter was a envelope with Jeanne's hand writing on it. Juggling the twins in his arms, Tony managed to open the envelope and read the letter inside.

"_Dear Tony, I don't know how to say this, so I'm not going to beat around the bush. I have been having an affair with Dr. Kenneth Park for the past three years. You changed after that woman left you work, and it was like you never paid attention to me. I always knew that I took back burner to her, but I figured that after she left you would turn to me. But you didn't. Instead, you engulfed yourself in raising A.J. and Jr., and spent all the time you could at work. Last night you thought I was asleep, but I heard you talk to her. It was then that I decided to leave. Kenny makes me happier than you ever did, and our relationship did not start out as a lie. Maybe one day your long lost love will come back and you can suck it up and tell her. Until then, you will never hear from me again. You can have full custody of the twins, and everything we owned. I have all I need. Jeanne."_

Tony stared at the letter. He could not say he was surprised. He and Jeanne had not gotten along very well lately, and he sometimes wondered if marrying her was a mistake. The couple had decided to try to make a relationship work after he told her the truth about his undercover mission. Tony proposed to her two months later, only a few weeks after him and Ziva's undercover mission. It was really a fast engagement, but Tony felt the need to hurry things. He had convinced himself that it was all true, but deep down he knew that it wasn't.

**Present**

It had been a hectic three months for Tony. He had never had to take care of the twins fully on his own, and he did not realize how much Jeanne had helped him with. Usually Jeanne would take them to the daycare at the hospital, but with that no longer an option, Tony switched the boys to the daycare by NCIS. Before Tony could dwell any more on the past, he heard the ding of the elevator and looked up in time to see Ziva and Gibbs walk out of it.

"David, I expect you to start right where you left off. There'll be no probie chances for you," Gibbs said, walking to his desk. "There's no active case right now, so it's paperwork time for everyone," he added, picking up his coffee cup as the three groaned. Before anyone could say anything else, Gibbs had already left the bullpen.

Ziva sat down at her old desk. Even though some of Agent Lee's belongings were still there, Ziva could not help but to feel right at home. Setting to work on the pile of paperwork left on the desk, Ziva did not look up at McGee or Tony who were still staring at her in shock.

"If you have nothing better to do than to stare at me like I might do a spin, then I suggest you grab some of this that Agent Lee left," Ziva barked at the two, tired of feeling Tony stare at her. She was not ready to confront him yet.

"Do a trick, Zee-vah," Tony said, getting up and walking towards Ziva's desk. "And we are wondering what happened to you," he explained.

"I tripped and fell into a glass coffee table when I was packing. I am fine," Ziva said, not looking up at Tony.

"You never were a good liar," Tony muttered, walking back to his desk. He knew better than to push Ziva any farther, but he figured that truth would come out soon enough.

"Ziva!" Abby squealed all the way from the elevator to Ziva's desk. "I missed you so much. Don't you ever leave again without telling me goodbye! In fact, don't ever leave again," the goth said, hugging Ziva tightly. "Everyone was so worried about you. Tony was a grouch for three months after you left. Took it out on poor McGee," Abby rambled on, and Ziva chuckled. She was not the hugging kind, but it sure felt good to be back.

**Ten Hours Later**

Ziva looked down at her watch and realized that it was past time to pick Katie up. Mumbling in Hebrew, Ziva began gathering her things to leave.

"Where do you think you are going, David? No one's to leave until they finish their paperwork," Gibbs barked out when Ziva started walking towards the elevator.

"I was supposed to pick someone up fifteen minutes ago," Ziva explained. "If I do not pick them up not, they will start to worry," she said, trying to contain her anxiousness. Ziva had never forgotten to pick Katie up before, and she sure was not going to now.

"Go, but I expect you here bright and early tomorrow," Gibbs said and Ziva took off.

Walking towards her car in the parking garage, Ziva dug in her bag for her keys as she was calling the day care on her cell phone. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Ziva did not notice the black figure walk up behind her and hit her over the back of the head with the butt of his pistol. Falling limp into the strangers' arms, Ziva was picked up by the man and thrown into the back of a van nearby.

--

Uh-oh, the big bad meanie just kidnapped Ziva!! What will happen now?? What about Katie?? Who kidnapped her?


	6. Meeting Katie

Thank ya'll soooo much for the reviews! They've really made my day brighter! Here's another chapter for ya'll to enjoy.

Tony printed his last report, and laid it on Gibb's desk. He had learned long ago that typing his reports was a lot less time-consuming and painful than hand writing them. Tony stifled a yawn when he checked the time. The twins were probably ready to get home and eat supper, Tony thought while he packed his things to leave.

Arriving at the day care center, Tony was met with a huge commotion. Over in one corner, there was a little girl screaming in a foreign language, tears rolling down her face. A.J. and JR were sitting on each sidfe of the girl trying to help the woman calm the girl down.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked the woman.

"Her mother was supposed to show up at six, but she never showed. We tried to call her, but her phone goes straight to voicemail, and she did not leave any other number for us to reach her," the woman explained.

"What's her mother's name?" Tony asked, figuring he could get McGee to pull a few strings and find her.

"Ziva David."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, his eyes wide. There was no way Ziva had a daughter and did not tell the team, especially him about it. Surely the woman had been mistaken.

"Yes, I am sure. She just moved here from Israel, and her daughter does not know very much English. Do you know her?" the woman asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I work with her. Are you sure you called the right number? Ziva left three hours ago, saying she was going to pick someone up," Tony said, running his fingers through his hair. He could feel a headache coming on- man, this girl had a set of lungs on her. "What's her name?" Tony asked, deciding that maybe he could calm her down enough to talk to her.

"Katie," the woman told him. Tony was taken back for a second, but quickly recovered. He had not expected Ziva to name her daughter after Kate.

"Hey, Katie, what's wrong," Tony asked, gently as he crouched down in front of the little girl. She began rambling off something in Hebrew and cried even more. "Honey, you're going to have to speak English so I can understand you, okay?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"Ima was supposed to pick me up. Where is she?" the girl asked in between sobs.

"I don't know, baby, but I bet I can help you figure it out. I see you made friends with my sons," Tony said, smiling at A.J. and JR who each held one of her hands.

"Everyone else was too afraid to get near her when she started throwing things," A.J. explained.

"Ima told me not to trust strangers," Katie said, looking at Tony cautiously. "But I trust you. You look like a picture Ima has hidden in her journal," she added, causing Tony to chuckle. "You are this man," Katie said, pulling out a team photo and pointing at it.

Tony looked at the photo. It had been taken at Gibbs' house the last Christmas the team was together. "Wanna know a secret?" Tony whispered to the little girl. "That is me, my name is Tony. Your mother and I work together at a place called NCIS."

"Chaim would always get mad at Ima and hurt her when she talked about you," Katie said, wide eyed. This made Tony's blood boil, yet he wondered why did Katie call her father, Chaim? "He won't hurt Ima if I talk to you will he?" she asked.

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Tony promised. "How 'bout you come with A.J., Jr, and I over to where your mom and I work. We can meet your mom's other friends, and they can help us find your mom. Sound good?" Tony asked the little girl.

Instead of speaking, the little girl stood up and stepped closer to Tony. Slipping her arms around Tony's neck, the little girl hugged him tightly. Picking Katie up and holding her to him, Tony looked over at the woman standing by him.

"When was the last time you heard from her?" Tony asked being careful not to mention Ziva's name, for Katie's sake as much as his own. He was worried; Ziva was not the kind to disappear like this and break a promise.

"She called about lunch time and asked how Katie was doing. Said that she would be here at six to pick her up," the woman explained, grabbing Katie's bag and handing it to Tony who put it on his empty shoulder.

"A.J. take a hold of your brother's hand. JR hold my hand, and we will go to the car," Tony told his sons, holding out his free hand. Katie nestled her head into the crook of Tony's neck, silent tears still falling slowly. Reaching Tony's minivan—yes the days of streetcars were over for this playboy—, Tony looked at Katie. "Sweetcheeks, I need you to sit in a car seat for me, okay? I can't hold you and drive," he told her, silently thanking himself for having an extra booster seat in the back.

"Ima calls me that," Katie stated as Tony buckled her in. He had never heard Ziva use the term, but somehow he could picture her doing just that.

--

I'll update soon. Next chapter is about Ziva!


	7. Waking to a nightmare

_Be forewarned, this chapter has a lot of obscenities in it. I raised the rating on the story because of it._

Ziva woke up, her muscles ached worse than she ever remembered. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back and her feet were tied to the chair legs.

"Ah, you are finally awake," a voice said in Hebrew from the dark corner in front of her. "I was afraid that I was going to have to force you awake."

"What do you want?" Ziva asked, recognizing her ex-husband's voice.

"Revenge, my dear," Chaim said nonchalantly, walking out of the shadows.

"I should be the one wanting revenge," Ziva shot back.

"I never did a thing to you that you did not deserve," Chaim said, slapping Ziva across the face. "You know, you talk in your sleep. Told me things you should not have," Chaim chuckled evily. "You care way too much for those damn Americans. Is that why you killed Ari?"

"Agent Gibbs shot him," Ziva defended.

Chaim slapped Ziva harder this time, causing her lip to bleed. "LIAR! You will pay for killing Ari," he hissed in her ear before punching her stomach.

Ziva withdrew into herself, using her Mossad training to ignore the pain. She knew that Tony and Gibbs were already looking for her. When she had realized that Tony's sons were at the same daycare as Katie, Ziva had called the center and planned to pick Katie up early. Ziva knew her daughter would begin to worry when she did not show up, tipping Tony off.

Ziva had had a backup plan ever since she first found out she was pregnant and forced to marry Chaim. Ziva never fully trusted Chaim, and her Mossad training was put to good use. By keeping Chaim aggravated about her American friends, Ziva used that against him. She made sure that Katie learned who everyone on the team was, especially Tony. Even if Katie was not allowed to know who her real father was, Ziva was determined for Katie to know what Tony was like. By allowing her daughter to know the face of her friends, Ziva hoped that if something were to ever happen to her, Katie would entrust them and let them take care of her.

"You like pain, don't you," Chaim said, punching Ziva hard in the stomach for at least the twentieth time. This time, Ziva heard her rib break.

"You will not win, Chaim," Ziva spat out as she felt her lip begin to swell up. "Too many people are after you," Ziva said.

"What do you know," Chaim laughed. "For all your father knows, I am still in Israel acting like a good little boy. And your stupid American friends do not know anything about me, remember. You were not allowed to tell them anything. I bet they do not even know about your precious Tali."

"Katie," Ziva said. "Do you really think I never talked to my friends for that whole three years?" she asked, earning another punch in the face. Ziva knew the more she pissed Chaim off, the sloppier he would become and then she would be able to come up with a plan. "I called Tony anytime I could. He knows all about Katie being his daughter."

"Liar! You lie about everything," Chaim yelled again, hitting Ziva so hard her chair was knocked over onto the floor. Faking unconsciousness, Ziva lay limp and Chaim chuckled leaving the room.

Now was her chance to figure out a plan. Who knew how long it would take Gibbs to find her, Ziva thought to herself as she began to wiggle her hands, trying to loosen the rope.


	8. She's Gone, Boss

I couldn't resist. I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter tonight. Thanks ya'll for all of the reviews!

Oh, and someone said that they thought Ziva did not know about Tony's twins. Tony and Jeanne got married about 8 months before Ziva left. Jeanne was already expecting the twins when they got married. Thus Ziva would have known about the twins. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

--

Tony walked out of the elevator, A.J. holding his hand, JR holding A.J.'s hand, and Katie hugging his neck tightly. Added to this was three small backpacks, one for each child, and his own big backpack, all slung over his left shoulder.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing back, and who is she?" Gibbs asked from his desk.

"Boss, this is Ziva's daughter. She never made it to the daycare to pick her up," Tony explained, worry evident in his voice, leading his twin boys over to his desk and lifting them up to sit together in his seat.

Before Gibbs could speak, Katie spoke up. "Can I go see Aunt Jenny?" she asked Tony. "She will know where Ima is."

"You know Jenny?" Gibbs asked gentler than Tony had ever heard the man talk.

"Yeah, she would come visit Ima and me when Chaim was gone on missions," Katie explained. "You are Gibbs, right?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" Gibbs asked, smiling at the little girl in Tony's arms.

"She has a picture of all of us, Boss," Tony explained. Katie held it out for Gibbs to see. "Now, let's get you up to see Aunt Jenny," he told Katie.

"McGee, watch the boys," Gibbs told the young man before following Tony up the stairs.

"Cynthia, is Jenny in?" Tony asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, you can go on in," Cynthia told Tony and Gibbs who had just caught up.

"Aunt Jenny!" Katie exclaimed, wiggling out of Tony's grasp so she could run to Jen.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, hugging the little girl. Katie did not stay very long, however. Instead, she ran back the security of Tony's lap.

"Ima did not pick me up," Katie said, tears threatening to fall again.

"I went to the daycare to pick the twins up, and Katie was in the corner crying," Tony explained. "The lady at the daycare said that Ziva had called around lunchtime and promised to pick her up at six. She never showed."

"Did they try her cell?" Gibbs asked, racking his brain for ideas.

"Yeah, but it went straight to voicemail. Boss, her car is still downstairs," Tony said softly. "I saw it when I was driving back here."

As Gibbs walked towards Jenny's desk, she pushed the phone closer to him, knowing what he wanted. "Abs, I need you to get the surveillance cameras from the parking garage. Look for Ziva about 6:00 to 6:30 this evening."

"Oh my gosh, Gibbs. What happened to her?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, Abs," he answered, hanging the phone up before Abby could reply

"Katie, honey, can you think of anyone that would want to hurt your mom?" Tony asked the little girl snuggled up against his chest.

"Chaim hurt Mommy all the time. He made her fall into the table and break it. She had blood running down her face," Katie told Tony wide eyed. "He yelled at her all the time. Ima thought I was sleeping, but I saw him hit her. He said mean things to her all the time. 'Specially when she said anything about America or you," she explained. Tony looked up at Jen and Gibbs. He could tell that both were as equally pissed off at the man as Tony was. "Ima talked about you bunches," the girl added, causing Jen and Gibbs to smile. They both knew Tony and Ziva had feelings for each other, yet they never acted on them. Maybe this time would be different, they wondered silently.

"Katie, why do you call your father, Chaim?" Gibbs asked, leaning down in front of Tony to be eye level with the girl.

"He is NOT my Aba," Katie said sternly. "Ima had me before leaving America. She says I am an American. Chaim said that Ima was a tramp."

"That is not true," Jen said. "Your mom is a real nice woman. Did she ever tell you who your daddy was?"

"Nu-uh," Katie said, shaking her head. "She would compare me to him sometimes. She would say that I was just like him when I wanted to watch a movie," Katie shrugged. "And when I would not wake up," she yawned.

"Close your eyes, sweetcheeks, and get some rest. I'll stay right here with you," Tony told the little girl who did just what he said and was asleep in seconds.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked the question that both he and Jen wanted to know.

"I had no clue, Boss. I swear," Tony said, shocked at the revelation.

"What about Rule #12?" Gibbs asked, glaring at the man.

"Boss, you have to understand. Neither of us thought anything about it. After her undercover mission near-miss with that serial killer, she and I went to her place and ended up drunk. The next morning I wake up in her bed clothes all over the place. We decided that it was best not to talk about it, and I left. Next thing I know three months later, Ziva tells us she's going back to Mossad. She told me it was her choice, but then a couple months ago she called me and said she did not have a choice. It was the first I had heard from her since she left," Tony explained. "I never had any idea, I swear."

"Jethro, he's right. Ziva was worried about ruining Tony's marriage to Jeanne. After all they just had the twins, and everything seemed to be going good," Jenny explained. "As soon as her father found out about her being pregnant, he made her go back to Tel Aviv and marry Chaim. Everyone around Israel thinks Chaim is her father."

"You knew about this?" Gibbs asked Jenny.

"I figured it out after I tracked her down. She told me the whole story, and made me promise not to tell anyone," Jenny said.

"Ziva named her after Kate," Tony said. "It doesn't make sense. Why would she do that?"

"Chaim hated Ziva calling her by an American name. It was her way of rebelling," Jenny said, smiling slightly at the memory.

**Flashback**

_"Meet Kaitlin Tali David," Ziva said, holding a small pink bundle in her arms._

_"Kaitlin?" Jenny asked._

_"I thought it would be nice to name her after Kate. After all, the whole team loved her, and Chaim hates anything American. I am quite sure he does not know who Agent Todd was, so he will not get the true meaning behind the name," Ziva smirked at Jenny._

_"She's so precious," Jenny said, gently picking the baby girl out of Ziva's arms._

_**One year later**_

_"How's Katie doing?" Jenny asked as she and Ziva sat down at a French café to talk._

_"She's growing more and more everyday," Ziva beamed proudly and began telling Jenny all the latest news about her daughter. "It gets hard sometimes. Even this young, she does stuff that reminds me so much of Tony," Ziva said, her voice trailing off as she began thinking about the past._

_"You should tell him the truth," Jenny told her friend. "He still does not understand why you left so fast."_

_"It was for the best. I could not tell him that I was pregnant. Tony has Jeanne and the twins to think about. He doesn't need to worry about me," Ziva said, trying to convince herself more than Jenny._

End Flashback

"We need to find out if Chaim is in the states," Jenny told the two men. "I'll call some people and find out what I can." Gibbs walked to the door with Tony following. "You can leave Katie in here on the couch to sleep if you want," Jenny told Tony.

"I don't think I could get her to let go," Tony smiled. "She's got Ziva's stubbornness," he added, causing Jenny to laugh.

"McGee, see what you can find out about Chaim…" Gibbs trailed off, trying to remember his last name.

"She never told us, Boss," Tony told Gibbs.

"Find out what his last name is, and find that son of a bitch," Gibbs barked. "I wanna know who he is, where he has been, and where he is right now. I want to have a talk with that bastard." McGee jumped right to work typing away on his computer.

"Gibbs, I got the surveillance cameras," Abby yelled, running out of the elevator. "Ziva walked into the parking garage in a hurry. She fumbled through her backpack while calling someone on her cell phone. Before the call connected, this man came up behind her, hitting her on the back of the head with the butt of his pistol. When she fell, a van pulled up beside them, blocking the camera. After the van left, there was no sign of Ziva or the man," Abby explained, showing the three men the footage. "I followed the van as far as I could, but I lost it when it turned left down an alleyway."

"Good job, Abs," Gibbs said, kissing her cheek. "Could you get the license plate number off the van?" he asked, squinting at the camera.

"Yeah, that's where the problem sets in," Abby said, clicking a button and changing the screen. "The van was registered to Jean Parté, aka…"

"Ari," Gibbs finished. The driver's license picture on the screen was that of the terrorist that had plagued the team for over a year. "What's the connection, people?"

"Um, Boss, you're not going to like this. I found Chaim Daniels among the list of acquaintances of Ari's. This said that the two were childhood friends. Chaim must be Mossad; I can't find anything out about him," McGee explained.

"He is," Gibbs said. "Ziva said he went on missions."

"What else did she say to you?" Tony asked, not realizing who he was talking to.

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. "What she told me is none of you business, DiNozzo," he told the young man. "Look at me, Tony," Gibbs said, leaning over Tony's desk. "We will find her, and when we do you two are going to go somewhere and talk about everything. Forget Rule #12, you guys broke that a long time ago," Gibbs said, slapping Tony's head again before walking off.


	9. Ziva's Father and more surprises

hey hey hey thanks for all the reviews and for everyone reading my story. I hope ya'll like it. I just got a new computer, so I'm having a lil difficulty getting all my stuff transfered over to this newer version, but I should be able to get it soon!!

Tony, McGee, and Abby were all in Abby's lab with the three children sleeping on the futon. Gibbs had gone up to MTAC with the Director to meet with Ziva's father.

"What are we going to do, Tony!" Abby asked, taking a huge sip of her fifth Cafpow.

"We wait for information," Tony sighed. "Either Ziva will find a way to get to us, or we will find something that leads us to her. She did not come back here just to disappear again. I won't let that happen," he declared.

"Why did you marry Jeanne?" Abby asked, sitting down next to Tony.

"Because I thought I loved her, and I thought she truly loved me too," Tony explained.

"I always wanted you and Ziva to figure out that you loved each other, but you were both too stubborn," Abby said.

"Abs, Ziva and I were just partners. There was nothing between us," Tony defended the same way he had been for the past three years to Jeanne.

"Tony, partners do not have a three year old daughter sleeping in the other room," McGee pointed out.

"Well, Mcobvious, they do when mixed with three bottles of straight tequila and two of whisky," Tony sighed, rubbing his face. "I don't even remember the night," he admitted.

"You'll remember the next few hundred times," Abby smirked just as Tony's phone rang.

"Come to MTAC," Gibbs' voice ordered over the phone. "Tell McGee and Abby to track down a Dr. Kenneth Park. I want everything about him that they can find."

"Boss, what's he got to do with anything?" Tony asked, surprised at what Gibbs said.

"I'll explain everything later, get up here now," Gibbs barked.

"On it, Boss," Tony said, closing his phone. Relaying the message to the other two, Tony hurried to the elevator.

**MTAC**

"What's up, Boss?" Tony asked, walking into the room.

"We can start now, Deputy Director David," Jenny said, turning to the screen. Tony was confused. Why did they need him up here? Wasn't it just supposed to be Director Shepherd and Gibbs?

"Is my granddaughter doing okay?" Director David asked Tony.

"She's downstairs sleeping, sir," Tony answered.

"Good, I was worried that she would be too worried to rest."

"Officer David used an old picture of the NCIS team to make Katie comfortable around us," Jenny explained to the older man. "But, she's going to need her mother soon."

"Has anyone contacted you about her whereabouts?" Director David asked calmly.

"Not yet, but it's only been a few hours since she was kidnapped," Gibbs said.

"We have reason to believe that it could have been her ex-husband," Tony explained.

"That's what I was afraid of," David sighed. "I just got off the phone with an agent. He told me that the agent in charge of keeping track of Chaim was found dead not far from Ziva's house here in Tel Aviv. I have every agent available trying to track down any leads on him. It seems as if Chaim had me fooled for quite a while," Director David explained.

"Care to elaborate?" Tony asked, fuming inside. There was a madman on the loose that kidnapped Ziva, and not even Mossad could track him down? Something was not right about that.

"The past few years, Ziva and I have grown closer. With her living close by and being unable to take the hard missions she once did, we were able to see each other more and more. After losing my son six years ago, I realized that Ziva was the only child that I had left, and I had better get to know her, especially if I wanted to be near my granddaughter. It took her telling me about what truly happened to Ari in your basement to finally break the barrier between us. I had refused to believe that my son had really turned into a Hamas terrorist up until that point," David explained, Tony shocked at the revelation. Ari was Deputy Director David's son? That meant he was Ziva's brother, no, that couldn't be, Tony thought to himself, could it?

"When Ziva called me a few weeks ago, and told me that she was leaving Chaim, I was shocked," Director David continued. "She had never confided in me that he had been abusing her until then. After she hung up, I contacted a couple agents and had them bring Chaim in for questioning, while I had a couple others gather information about him. He was able to persuade me that everything was a mistake that happened when he was drunk, and that he deeply regretted it ever happening. Not thirty minutes after I set him free, I received information that connected him with a Hamas sleeper cell in Washington, D.C. According to the report, he and Ari were partners working together leading the cell. When Ari was killed, Chaim went underground so to keep the plan running."

"He married Ziva for revenge," Gibbs pieced together.

"Revenge for what?" Tony asked finally. This was all confusing him.

"Ziva was the one who shot Ari. If it wasn't for her, I would never have made it out alive down there. Chaim is after Ziva because she killed Ari," Gibbs explained. "We will need your help to find Ziva before it's too late," Gibbs told the Mossad director.

"I have two agents on the way as we speak, and I am going to leave tomorrow morning to help with the investigation as well."

"If I may ask, what is the connection of Dr. Park and this case?" Tony asked the three bosses.

"Tony, Park is Chaim's alias. We are still trying to work out why exactly he is working at a children's clinic in Monroe University Hospital," Jenny said.

"Oh, no," Tony gasped, sitting in the chair behind him. "Boss, there's something you need to know."

--

I should be able to update soon I hope! I promise that i'll get back to Ziva soon!! I might just do it next chapter, or i could go ahead and do another chapter with Gibbs and the team. What do ya'll think??


	10. Chaim Comes calling

_Here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it._

_"Oh, no," Tony gasped, sitting in the chair behind him. "Boss, there's something you need to know."_

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Jeanne left me four days ago. She said that she had been having an affair with this doctor for the past three years. Boss, his name is Kenneth Park and works in the children's clinic at Monroe. He's after me, too," Tony explained.

"Why would Chaim want to hurt you?" Director David asked.

"I'm Katie's father," Tony offered as a reason. "Ziva talked about me to get him angry? He's dating my ex-wife? How the hell should I know?" Tony said frustrated.

"My gut is telling me there is more to this," Gibbs said.

"We have to find her, Boss," Tony said, his eyes showing how scared he really was inside.

"I will contact you as soon as we hear anything on this side, and I hope you will do the same," Deputy Director David told the three before ending the conversation.

"Why haven't we gotten a call from anyone yet?" Tony asked. "Surely he would have called us by now and told us what he really wants. That's what Ari did."

"DiNozzo, Chaim is not Ari. We don't know anything about this man other than what we've been told. As soon as Katie wakes up, I need you to talk to her and ask her to tell you everything she knows about the man. Maybe she can give us some clue as to where they are and what he is up to," Gibbs said, getting into Tony's face so he would truly listen to what Gibbs had to say. "We will find her, Tony. I promise," Gibbs said, softly before leaving the room with Jenny.

**Somewhere in Virginia**

Ziva had been lying sideways on the floor for three hours now, and had managed to only loosen the ropes on her hands a tiny bit. She was getting frustrated with her situation, and knew that that was a bad idea considering the circumstances. She had to be fully alert and ready to play Chaim's games.

How did Chaim find out that she was the one who shot Ari? How did he manage to get out of Israel? There was more to her ex-husband that she first thought. All of these questions rolling around in her head were making her headache worse. She needed to think of something to relax herself, Ziva decided.

Ziva thought back to when she walked into Abby's lab her first day back.

**Flashback**

"ZIVA!!" Abby squealed. "I knew you'd come back. Tony never believed me though. He never was very optimistic. Why didn't you say goodbye? You're supposed to say goodbye to me whenever you decide to move across the planet. Don't you know that we love you? Well McGee and I don't love you as much as Tony does, but that's a totally different story. Did you know that Jeanne left him for a doctor at the hospital? Come on, I mean, how stupid was that? But then again, she only married him because she was jealous of the way you and he acted around each other…"

"Abby! Enough!" Ziva said, shutting the goth up. "Do you ever breath?" Ziva chuckled. "I could not say goodbye because that's how fast my father called me up. I could not call anyone because Chaim would not allow me to. He was not to fond of Americans. And are you sure about Jeanne?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Tony told me that she had been seeing this Dr. Kenneth Park for the past three years. Apparently he works at the children's clinic at the hospital she works at. He doesn't even live here though. Tony said that Park only came here every few weeks and stayed for sporadic times. It was like he was an exchange doctor," Abby explained and Ziva became weary. Something did not add up, Ziva's gut was telling her and she was going to look into it. Jeanne had been too clingy to Tony when Ziva had been in the states. Why would she suddenly change her mind and go to the next guy she found.

"I'm sure Tony is better off without Jeanne around," Ziva said.

"Why did you leave so fast, Z?" Abby asked.

"It is complicated," Ziva said. "I am not sure I understand it myself, but I promise you that I am here to stay," Ziva assured Abby.

**End flashback**

'I'm going to keep that promise, Abby," Ziva thought to herself, determined to find a way out. Just then she heard the door unlock and open.

"Are you ready for some more fun?" Ziva heard from the doorway. "Let's find out how much your friends are missing you back at NCIS," Chaim said, snarling as he picked up Ziva and the chair roughly and set her back up straight. "I am sure your precious Tony is worried sick about you," he hissed in her ear.

"You would be wrong," Ziva hissed back. "He and Gibbs will stop at nothing to find me, and kick your ass. Then when they are done: I get a chance," she said, earning a punch in the face.

**NCIS**

Tony, Gibbs, Abby, and McGee were in the bullpen looking through the files that Deputy Director David had faxed over on Chaim. Jenny had offered to take care of A.J., J.R., and Katie while the team worked. It was almost lunch time when Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo," he answered, rubbing his eyes. He had not slept very much the night before worrying about Ziva.

"Ah, Tony DiNozzo. How nice to finally hear the voice of the man who my wife is so infatuated with," Chaim said from his end of the phone. Tony signaled to the rest of the team and put the phone on speaker.

"What do you want, Daniels?" Tony asked.

"I see you have done your research. I commend you," Chaim said. "I assume by now you have found out about Tali?"

"Katie," Tony shot back. "Where is Ziva?"

"She's right here beside me. I am sure you would love to talk to her, but you see, she is unable to."

"What did you do to her?" Tony fumed.

"Only what she deserved," Chaim chuckled.

"What do you want, Daniels?" Gibbs spoke up.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs. Well you see, I need information that only two of your agents have. The problem is, they will not give this information over readily, so I am taking the matter into my own hands. I am sure that by the time I am through, at least one of them will squeal."

McGee signaled to Gibbs that he had been able to pinpoint the location of the cell phone Chaim was using. Nodding at him, Gibbs said, "if it's the two agents I think it is, I doubt they will give you anything but three bullets each," and hung up the phone. "Let's go," he told the two agents.

Gibbs drove down the dirt road that led to the abandoned house that McGee had traced the phone call to. Tony sat in the passenger seat gripping the door handle and McGee was in the back trying to hold down his lunch. They had never seen Gibbs drive THIS bad in their life.

When they reached the house, they quietly exited the car and got their guns at the ready. There was only two doors to the house, so Gibbs signaled for Tony and McGee to take the back door as he took the front.

Quickly busting through the doors, the three cleared each room they came to. McGee went to the right as Tony took the left side of the house.

"Tony! Gibbs!" the two heard McGee yell from the far bedroom. They took off down the hall and reached the doorway at the same time.

Looking inside the bedroom, Tony's face went pale. "No," he said, staring down at the body lying on the floor.

--

I know I'm evil! I'm so sorry!! I'll be sure to update as soon as possible so ya'll ain't worried for too long.


	11. Enemies Become Friends

_Okay okay, I guess I'm not THAT evil. I was going to make ya'll sweat it out for a day or so, but I couldn't resist it. I hope you like this!!_

_Oh and someone asked me what Tony's twins' names stood for. A.J. is Andrew Jethro DiNozzo-named after Tony's father and Gibbs. JR is Anthony DiNozzo Junior. They call him J. R. so he isn't a Junior and they don't confuse him with Tony._

**Earlier**

_"You would be wrong," Ziva hissed back. "He and Gibbs will stop at nothing to find me, and kick your ass. Then when they are done: I get a chance," she said, earning a punch in the face. _

"You will learn to shut up," Chaim hissed. "Now, I have a meeting with your lover, and you have a meeting with a friend of mine," Chaim said, walking out of the room.

Ziva was worried about what friend Chaim was talking about. She still had not figured out how Chaim knew what he did. She had thought he was in Israel the whole time she was in Washington, but apparently she was wrong. Chaim seemed to know more about this area than he had let on.

Ziva was brought out of her brainstorming when she heard the door unlock and slowly open. She mentally prepared for whatever walked through the door.

"Oh my gosh, Ziva? Is that you?" the woman standing in the doorway said before hurrying over to the injured Israeli. "What has Kenneth done to you?"

"Who is Kenneth?" Ziva asked. "And what are you doing here, Jeanne?"

"Kenneth is my fiancé. He called me and told me that he had run into an old girlfriend of his and that she was pretty beat up. I thought you were still in Israel?" Jeanne asked, kneeling in front of Ziva.

"I moved back a few weeks ago. Jeanne, listen we may not like each other, but I have to warn you that this man is not who you think he is," Ziva said, trying to take a deep breath. "This man is Chaim Daniels, my ex-husband, not Kenneth or whoever you think he is. I married him when I moved back to Israel three years ago. I left him a few weeks ago after he had beat me way too many times. Jeanne, how did you meet him?"

"Kenneth started working at the hospital three years or so ago. Tony was not the same person that I married after the babies were born and you left. All he cared about was work and the boys. I started spending more and more time at the hospital and Kenneth and I became good friends. He wasn't there all the time though. Here in the past few months, things have started to become more serious for us, and that's when I decided to leave Tony. If I had known that Kenneth was actually your husband, I never would have done any of this," Jeanne said. "You have to believe me."

"Where is Chaim right now?" Ziva asked, trying to loosen the rope on her hands some more.

"He said that he had to call a colleague. Let me clean some of these cuts up," Jeanne said, getting out her medical bag. "How long has he had you down here?'

"Almost twenty-four hours, I think," Ziva said. "Listen you have to untie these ropes so that I can get to Chaim. He is not only after me. Why do you think he's been befriending you?" Ziva asked the doctor.

"He never liked me talking about the twins or Tony. A few times I slipped up and mentioned your name, and he went ballistic. Told me that if I knew what was best for me, I would never mention that name again. You don't think he is after Tony too do you?" Jeanne asked, worriedly as she wiped the blood off of Ziva's face.

"I am not sure. He knows stuff about my past that I did not realize anyone knew. How long ago did you met him?"

"It was about four months before you left," Jeanne thought back. "He did not work all that often, maybe a couple days a week. I asked him one time what he did the rest of the week, and he told me that he visited with old friends from back in Europe. Said they were planning a huge get together one of these days, and that it was going to be explosive," Jeanne explained.

"Oh no, Jeanne you have to help me, call Tony, tell him that Chaim has me hostage and where we are. Tell him that Ahmeed is back. He will know what I mean. I need you to get out of here as soon as possible," Ziva ordered Jeanne.

"I need to clean you up though. You're hurt pretty bad," Jeanne hesitated.

"Jeanne, I am a Mossad agent. I have been in worse situations. Trust me. Call Tony right now. If you do not get through, leave a voicemail, but keep calling," Ziva said and Jeanne caved.

Pulling out her cell phone, Jeanne dialed the number she used to know by heart. When it went straight to voicemail, Ziva's anxiety began to grow. She knew that Chaim was probably talking to Tony right this minute, and there was nothing she could do about it. Jeanne left the message exactly as Ziva had told her to, and hung up the phone.

"Thank you, Jeanne. Now, you need to get out of here before he comes back," Ziva said, but the woman stayed.

"Let me untie you. Give you more leverage to fight," Jeanne said, walking behind Ziva. "Tony told me story after story abotu your 'crazy ninja chick' skills as he called them. I hope you get out alive for his sake. Tony still loves you, Ziva. I'm sorry i messed everything up between you two Tell him that I am sorry for everythign that happened between us and that I hope he and the twins make it okay," Jeanne said, untying Ziva's feet.

"You can tell him you are sorry when we get out of here," Ziva persisted.

Before Jeanne could protest any further, the two hear footsteps coming down the hall, and the door unlock. Ziva quietly made her way to the wall to the side the door was hung on. She would be prepared when Chaim walked in. She signaled for Jeanne to hide under the nearby bed, but before Jeanne could move, Chaim opened the door.

"Where the hell is Ziva?" Chaim yelled at Jeanne.

"She escaped, Kenneth. I came in here to clean her up a bit like you asked, but when I walked in, the room was empty," Jeanne lied to the angry man. Ziva saw this as her chance to quietly slip out of the doorway.

Chaim pulled his gun, "I told you that you were going to have to be careful with her, didn't I? Why did you leave the door unlocked?" he fumed, pointing the gun at Jeanne.

"I thought she was tied up, Kenneth. You said that she was immobilized," Jeanne said, backing up against the bed.

Instead of replying, Chaim raised the pistol further and shot two bullets into Jeanne's chest before walking out of the room.

**Present (NCIS Team at the sight)**

"TONY! BOSS!" the two heard McGee yell from the far bedroom. Hurrying down the hallway, the two prepared themselves for whatever they might find.

Tony was the first to reach the doorway to the room McGee was standing in. Looking inside the room, Tony's face turned pale. "No," he whispered, running towards the body of his ex-wife's on the bed. "What was she doing here?" he said out loud, more to himself than to the other two men.

"There's evidence of someone being tied up in here. I think Ziva was being kept here," McGee said, pointing to the chair and rope. If they looked close enough, they could see a few blood stains on the chair and the floor from where Ziva's cuts had left their marks.

"Call Ducky and have him come here," Gibbs said solemnly. He had hoped that Jeanne would not become involved in this whole mix-up, but apparently she had. And, from the looks of it, she had been trying to give Ziva medical treatment: her medical bag and some dirty gauze strips were lying on the floor near the chair.

"Boss, where did the bastard take Ziva?" Tony asked thirty minutes later as the two watched Ducky load Jeanne's body into the truck.

"I don't know, Tony," Gibbs admitted. "My gut tells me that there was more to what happened in there then what we know."

Tony's phone beeped, signaling a new voicemail. Opening it up, Tony was unprepared to hear Jeanne's voice on the line. "_Tony, I am at 895 County Road 233, just outside of Norfolk. Kenneth, err Chaim, has taken Ziva hostage. She's beat up pretty bad, Tony. He called me in to bandage some of her wounds up. She told me to call you and tell you that Ahmeed is back and that you need to watch your back. Be careful, Tony. I do not know what this man is capable of. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please find Ziva and keep her safe,"_ the message said.

"Boss, I know what Chaim is after now," Tony told Gibbs after hearing the message. "He was the mystery link in the case Ziva and I were trying to solve a few months before she left."

"The serial killer?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Ziva went undercover to find out what she could. When that bullet grazed her shoulder, we decided that it was too much of a risk and she pulled out. That's the night we went to the bar and everything happened," Tony explained. "Chaim is after us because we knew about the weapons his group was buying and getting ready to use. He wants us out of the loop so that he can finish the job. We have to find her soon."

**In the woods not far away**

Ziva had been trekking through the woods nearby the house for almost thirty minutes. Her broken ribs were not helping make the trip painless, and the shotgun in her hands only made the pain a little worse. Yet, Ziva knew her and Tony's only chance was to lure Chaim away from the house and into a battlefield of Ziva's choosing.

--

See, I don't like Jeanne, but I didn't want it to turn out that she was a bad girl. Instead, I just wanted it to be that she was brainwashed and mislead into thinking that she loved someone that she didn't even know.

I hope you liked the chapter! i have a few more chapters to go I think, and i promise you it will be a good ending! I hope soon to have some good "crazy ninja chick" skills happening! Tata


	12. Gunpowder and Lead

Thank ya'll so much for reading this story! I hope I haven't done too bad on it. This chapter is based on the song Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Oh, and I guess I should have done a disclaimer like 12 chapters ago, but better late than never: I do not own NCIS, or Miranda Lambert's songs, or Hinder/Jack Ingram's. I'm just a simple ordinary country girl who has a vivid imagination and lots of spare time!!

Now on with the STORY!!

Ziva walked in the forest along the gravel road leading away from the house. Surely there was a spot nearby to set up for the final battle, she thought to herself.

_County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

Half a mile later, Ziva came upon an old run down barn sitting in the middle of a clearing. From the hay loft, Ziva could easily see down the street either ways, giving her the advantage over Chaim when he finally found her. And, he would find her soon enough: Ziva had left enough of a trail for even Palmer to follow. Ziva placed the shotgun shells she had brought with her in various positions in the barn, positioning herself for whatever may come.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

Thirty minutes later Ziva spotted a flicker of someone walking towards her. Smiling to herself, Ziva knew the time had come.

_It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time_

"I know you are in there, Ziva," Chaim yelled, hiding behind a tree. "I guess you've forgotten all of your Mossad training, you were not that hard to track down."

"I have the upper hand, my dear," Ziva yelled back in Hebrew.

"How? You have no weapons," Chaim replied. "Your American friends are already at the house. I'm sure they will have fun when they find out what I left behind for them," Chaim laughed.

"You want a fight, then you have one," Ziva said, lifting the shot gun up against the window frame.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

"Why don't we finish this face to face?" Chaim said. "I want to see your face when you realize you have lost."

"Walk on in here," Ziva said, grinning evilly and Chaim walked into the clearing.

Chaim knew that Ziva would not shoot him until they faced each other. He had known Ziva all his life, and he knew she never backed away from a fight. Yet, Chaim did not know just how good Ziva was at hand-to-hand.

The three years the two had been married, Ziva never showed Chaim her true strength. Instead, she took everything he gave her, and acted weaker than him. That would be Chaim's weakness: Ziva knew his every move, but he only knew half of her's. He thought NCIS had softened her, but, Ziva smiled slightly, it only made her stronger.

Chaim walked into the barn and was met by Ziva standing against the far wall. "Now it is time for you to pay for killing Ari," Chaim said wickedly.

"I've told you time and time again, Agent Gibbs killed Ari, not I," Ziva sighed.

"There's no use in lying, Ziva. I was there that night, I saw you walk in and shoot him," Chaim explained. "I was there, too, when you killed my brother."

"Ahmeed deserved it," Ziva spat out. "He killed six women and tried to kill Tony and me."

"Wrong," Chaim chuckled. "Ahmeed was not the one who fired the shots that hit you, I was." Ziva never answered. This only fueled her anger, helping her prepare for the coming fight.

Chaim walked up to her, and the two stood two feet apart. Without warning, Chaim lunged at Ziva, punching her stomach. Momentarily stunned, Ziva doubled over, gasping for air. Regaining her senses, Ziva swung her foot around, and knocked Chaim's leg out from under him. Falling to the floor, Chaim found himself pinned under Ziva, unable to maneuver.

"You don't know anything about me," Ziva hissed, looking down at her ex-husband before he knocked her off of him.

Throwing Ziva against the beam holding the hay loft, Chaim quickly jumped up and pulled Ziva up by her hair. Ziva reached up and grabbed Chaim's arm, pinning it behind his back. Chaim easily escaped her hold, and pinned Ziva's arm against the wooden beam. Hearing her arm pop, Ziva felt a flash of pain shoot through it. Biting her lip to stop from screaming, Ziva flipped her body throwing Chaim into the pile of hay. Running to the ladder, Ziva jumped up into the hay loft, Chaim right behind her. Scurrying to the corner where her shotgun was hid, Ziva knew it was her only chance. With three ribs and her arm broken and not having been fed for the past three days, Ziva knew she could not last very much longer against Chaim who was in much better health. Picking up the shotgun, Ziva spun around and pointed it at Chaim, but he was already pointing his pistol at her.

"Now, now, now, do you really think you could surprise me like that?" Chaim said, training his gun on Ziva, just as she was doing to him.

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead

**At The Crime Scene (NCIS TEAM)**

Tony and Gibbs were walking around outside, they had already located the cache of weapons in the barn, but were looking for more clues. "Gibbs, there's a trail leading to the north," Tony said, pointing out the broken trail to the older man.

"Follow it," Gibbs said. "I'm going to get McGee and be right behind you. Do not do anything until we catch up," Gibbs ordered Tony as the two went their separate ways. Tony drew his gun and hurried down the pathway. His gut told him that something was about to happen, and that Ziva was going to need him.

Just as Tony reached a small clearing in the woods, he heard two gunshots simultaneously. "Oh, no," he said, running towards the barn, ignoring Gibbs' order to wait for him and McGee. Holding his pistol ahead of him, Tony quietly entered the barn door, and found Chaim lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the barn. "Ziva!" Tony called, looking around for her. Hearing a moan come from up in the loft, Tony ran to the ladder and climbed up it. Reaching the top, Tony spotted Ziva lying against the far wall, holding her stomach. "Ziva, are you okay?" he asked, running over to her.

"Do I look okay, Tony?" Ziva asked sarcastically. "I just got shot by my ex-husband."

"Here, we need to stop the bleeding," Tony said, taking off his shirt to use to apply pressure to her shoulder. "What did he do to you?" Tony mumbled, taking a closer look at Ziva's beat up body.

"I feel like I've been run over by a pick-up," Ziva groaned.

"Semi, Zee-vah, run over by a semi," Tony corrected her, a smile coming onto his face, but it did not last long. Ziva slumped over, leaning up against Tony's chest, unconscious.

"DiNozzo, you in here?" Gibbs yelled, walking into the barn.

"Up here, Boss. Ziva's hurt pretty bad. Call an ambulance," Tony yelled. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone, calling Ducky before calling the ambulance. Ducky was only half a mile away, and Ziva was in need of medical attention as soon as possible. "It that bastard wasn't dead, I would kill him myself," Gibbs swore when he saw how bad Ziva looked.

"I can't lose her, Boss," Tony said, holding tightly to Ziva with his free hand, the other applying pressure to her wound.

"You won't, Tony," Gibbs assured. "She doesn't have my permission," he added just as they heard Ducky pull up.

"Oh my, he did a number on her, didn't he," Ducky remarked, kneeling down beside Ziva's limp body. "She's going to need to get to a hospital as soon as possible," Ducky told Gibbs. "I'm afraid there's not much that I can do. The bullet did not seem to hit anything vital though, judging from the amount of blood loss."

Ten minutes later, the ambulance finally arrived, and the paramedics took over for Tony and Ducky. Ziva had yet to regain consciousness, and that had the whole team worried. When the paramedics loaded Ziva into the back of the ambulance, Gibbs walked over to Tony and signaled for the young man to ride with her.

"Call me as soon as you find out something," Gibbs ordered. "I'll call Abby and Jenny and tell them what's going on."

"Thanks, Boss," Tony said, jumping into the ambulance.

On the ride to the hospital, Ziva had gone into cardiac arrest three times, and each time Tony sat there holding her hand and quietly begging her not to leave him. At the hospital, the doctors rushed Ziva into emergency surgery and forced Tony to wait in the waiting room downstairs.

--

I'm still evil I suppose, just leaving ya'll with that kind of ending for a chapter! I'll update soon! My goal is 100 reviews, we are at 90 right now, so it isn't that far away, just click that little blue button!


	13. Finish the Mission, Tony

Hello everyone! I got good news and bad news: Good news: I got 100 reviews and I am soooooooo happy! In Fact I got more than 100. Thanks to all of you! More good news is that I have finished the story! I am currently doing the final touches to the story!

Bad News: I am on wireless internet in the boondocks of Southern Illinois. That means we have a bandwith limit on our internet and seeing as there are 6 people in my family, and 6 computers on the internet, with 3 kids who like watching youtube and playing games online. That means we have maxed out our bandwith, and until that goes down we have limited to no internet access. I am lucky to be able to get on and post this. So I'm not sure how long until I can post the next chapter! :S Sorry!!

Gibbs, Jenny, and McGee followed a very worried Abby into the waiting room to find Tony cutting a hole in the floor by pacing back and forth.

"Have you heard anything?" Abby asked, hugging Tony tightly.

"The doctors took her into surgery as soon as we got here, and haven't been out since," Tony said, his face paler than Gibbs had ever seen it. "She wasn't doing too good on the ride over here. What if she doesn't make it? I can barely take care of the twins, let alone Katie," Tony began rambling. "I lost her three years ago, and I can't afford to lose her again." Gibbs walked up behind Tony, slapping him on the back of the head. "Thanks, Boss. I needed that," Tony smiled at the older man.

An hour later, Ducky, who had joined the others not long ago, decided to find out what he could and left the room. Abby sat holding McGee's hand and hugging Bert to her chest. Gibbs and Jenny sat across the room watching the younger agents. Tony lay across the bench seats, trying to calm his nerves down.

Closing his eyes, Tony went into an uneasy sleep. Not long after he closed his eyes, Tony began to dream.

He was walking down the hospital hallway towards Ziva's room. Reaching it, Tony smiled at the scene. Ziva was sitting in the bed holding his brand new baby girl.

"Now we are even," Ziva joked, causing Tony to laugh.

"I think we were even when it was just the twins and I versus you and Katie," Tony teased back, kissing the top of Ziva's head.

Suddenly the whole scene changed, Tony was standing in the house where they had found Jeanne's body, but instead of seeing Jeanne's body, Tony saw Ziva's sitting in a chair bound. "Tony, you have to listen to me," Ziva began speaking. "I figured out what Chaim was doing here. He is planning on taking out my father's airplane. Remember when we stopped Ahmeed from continuing with his plan. He was using mass murder to perfect his methods. Ahmeed was Chaim's brother."

"Chaim is here to finish Ahmeed's mission," Tony pieced together what Ziva was trying to tell him.

"You have to stop him. Aba will probably land in the local airport," Ziva began.

"Which means that a bomb will not only kill him, but hundreds of innocent people," Tony finished. "I'll warn Gibbs. Ziva, promise me that you will come back to me. There's so much that I need to tell you."

"I promise to wake up as soon as you stop the attack and come back to me. Give Katie a kiss for me," Ziva said, smiling as she began to vanish into the black.

Tony jerked up out of his seat. "Gibbs, we have to get a hold to Ziva's father," he said, causing everyone to jump. "I know what Chaim was planning to do," Tony said, leaving the room. Turning around and looking back into the room, Tony said, "Abby, call me if you find out anything about Ziva. I already know she won't be awake until I come back."

"I will, Tony, but you are scaring me," Abby said, looking at him weirdly.

"Let's just say an angel told me some stuff," Tony grinned, leaving the room with Gibbs, McGee, and Jenny following.

When the four reached the car, Gibbs refused to unlock the doors. "Tell us what is going on, DiNozzo," he told the young man.

"I fell asleep and Ziva told me that Chaim was Ahmeed Mitchell's brother. Ziva and I figured out Ahmeed's plot to blow up Deputy Director David's airplane. When Ziva and I stopped him, we thought that was the end of the plot. However, there was always an unknown missing link. We were never able to figure it out. It wasn't until Jeanne left that message on my phone that I knew Chaim was the link. The question is, why did he wait so long to kill David?" Tony asked.

"He let his personal vendettas get in the way," Gibbs said as the four climbed into the car and sped off towards the airport.

"Director David's plane is scheduled to land in an hour. I warned Mossad about the threat against him," Jenny explained, hanging up the phone. "Colonel Mann's crew will meet us at the airport."

"Do we know what we are looking for?" McGee asked, holding onto the door as Gibbs whipped around the corner.

"Ahmeed's plan was to plant three bombs in central locations of the terminal his plane is landing in. They have an inside man who slipped them the travel plans," Tony explained. "Ziva was never able to find the snitch, and it pissed her off. She may not have liked her father, but any threat on the Mossad director was seen as treason in her eyes."

"Where is the Director's plane landing?" Gibbs asked.

"38C," McGee said, looking at his phone.

"Boss, if we change his plans, we'll never get the spy," Tony said as they pulled up to the airport.

"We don't," Jenny spoke up. "Director David knows of the threat, he told us that it was time to break up the Washington Hamas terrorist cell."

**Airport**

The four walked up to Colonel Mann in front of the airport.

"How did you come about this information?" Mann asked Gibbs. The two of them had come to terms with their relationship, and were able to work professionally now.

"Tony had a dream," Gibbs said in his normal manner before walking away.

"Is he kidding?" Mann asked Jenny.

"Nope, Tony remembered a case he and Ziva worked on three years ago and figured out how it connected with Ziva's kidnapping," Jenny smiled. "Deputy Director David should be landing in forty-five minutes. There are three bombs planted somewhere around Terminal C," Jenny explained.

"I'll send my men in and see what they can find," Mann said, walking to where her group was stationed.

"Boss, let me look at the cameras for the area. Maybe I can spot some of the men," Tony offered. "I'm the only one here who knows what they look like."

"McGee, go with him," Gibbs said and the two walked off.

**Airport Security Office**

"That's them, McGeek," Tony said, pointing to the camera. "Tell Gibbs that one bomb is in the waiting room for Gate 38, one is in the lunch room for McDonald's, and I'm not sure where the other is." McGee pulled out his cell phone and relayed the information. "Where is he, McGee?" Tony asked, scanning the security cameras.

"Well, if I was wanting to blow up the Deputy Director of Mossad as well as a large group of people, I would put a bomb in the places where a lot of people will be," McGee said, thinking to himself. "Look, they set up a bomb right at the place his plane is to unboard, and where everyone is going to eat. The only place left empty is the metal detectors," McGee said, finding a link to the three.

"What's that man doing standing around?" Tony asked, spotting a man carrying a backpack. "Usually they stand in line when they are wanting to get through," Tony said, grinning up at McGee.

"Boss, we found the third one. He's standing next to the metal detectors leading towards Terminal C," McGee.

"Take DiNozzo and go to the Director's Gate. Jenny, Hollis and I will take out the bombs. Make sure the Director lands safely and find out who the spy is," Gibbs ordered.

DiNozzo and McGee hurried down towards the gate. As soon as they arrived at the gate, they watched the plane pull into the gate. Over their headsets, they heard as each of the teams brought down the suicide bombers. Tony's phone rang just then.

"Abby, tell me you've heard good news," Tony sighed, bracing for the worst.

"The doctor came in and said that the surgery went good, but Ziva has not regained consciousness. They think she should wake up anytime, though," Abby explained.

"Thanks, Abs," Tony sighed, relief filling his body. "She's going to be okay, Tim," Tony told the younger man.

"She has too much to live for. I've always known the two of you would end up together, so there was no way she could be able to leave before that happened," McGee said honestly.

"Thanks, man," Tony said, not ribbing McGee for his hopeless romantic mindset.

The two saw the plane begin to unload its passengers. Deputy Directory David immediately recognized Tony and walked over to him.

"Has the situation been resolved?" the older man asked.

"Yes, sir, Agent Gibbs just took down the last bomb," Tony explained, shaking the man's hand.

"We have apprehended the spy within our group," David explained as a couple of his agents walked out of the plane with a man between them in handcuffs. "I caught him relaying messages to the cell not long after Director Shepherd warned me of the situation. How is my daughter?" he asked.

"Abby just called and told us that Ziva came out of the surgery just fine. She has yet to regain consciousness, but I'm expecting her to wake up not long after we get back there," Tony said, smiling slightly, remembering her promise to him.

Tony, McGee, and the Israeli group met up with Gibbs and the others outside of the airport.

"Get to the hospital and check on Ziva," Gibbs told Tony. "Jenny and I will go pick up the kids and meet you there," he explained.

**The Hospital**

Tony hurried into the waiting room. "Where is she?" he asked Abby and Ducky.

"They are putting her in ICU as we speak," Ducky explained. "Her wound was beginning to bleed some more."

"I need to go in there," Tony said, walking to the nurse's desk. "Ma'am, can you tell me what room Ziva David is in?"

"She's in the ICU, only family members are allowed in there," the nurse told him.

"He's her husband," a voice behind Tony said. Turning around, Tony saw Director David standing next to him.

"Oh, then right this way," the nurse said, ushering Tony towards the ICU unit.

"Thanks, sir," Tony said.

"Call me Adam," Director David said, smiling at the young man who hurried off after the nurse.


	14. Waking up

I finally got internet back!! I'm not sure how long we have it, but I'm going to add a couple chapters or so so that I don't leave ya'll hanging. Thanks for being patient and reviewing!! Here's the next chapter

Slowly walking into the room, Tony could not believe the scene. Ziva was lying on the white bed, looking whiter than the sheets themselves. There were so many tubes and wires connecting Ziva to the electronics beside the bed. Her left arm was in a cast, bandages covering her whole abdomen.

"How could anyone do this to someone?" Tony asked the air. "A husband is supposed to love his wife, not hurt her. Wake up, Zee-vah. We stopped the attack," Tony said, sitting down next to Ziva. "You promised," Tony reminded her. "I know how you don't like breaking promises."

Tony sat there urging Ziva to wake up, and it was beginning to get on the Israeli's nerves. All she wanted to do was sleep, but his constant voice and the beeping of the machines were keeping her from it.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ziva groaned, slowly opening her eyes to look at Tony.

"You're awake!" Tony exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit. Is he dead?"

"Yep, dead before he landed,' Tony answered. "Gibbs and Jenny went to pick up A.J., JR, and Katie from daycare. I was so worried about you," he admitted. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I am never going to marry again," Ziva huffed. "If this is how it is, I do not want to go through it again."

"I trust me, I'm sure there's someone out there that is the perfect guy for you," Tony assured her, both thinking of who that guy was.

"I do not think he is out there," Ziva smirked.

"Why is that?" Tony asked slightly worried.

"Cause he is in the room," Ziva said and Tony's eyes went wide. "I never should have lied to you, Tony.

"You didn't really have a choice," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders as if none of it mattered.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt before you even started dating Jeanne again, but I was too stubborn and did not want to admit it."

"We've been given another chance though," Tony said, reaching his hand up to cup Ziva's cheek. "I do have a question though: Were you ever going to tell me about Katie?"

"Yeah, eventually," Ziva said. "When I first found out, I was trying to wrap my brain around the fact that I was actually pregnant. Before I could, Aba called me back to Israel and I was married to Chaim. I tried to contact you and tell you, but Chaim caught me and threatened me. Jenny kept in contact with me, and I was able to keep up with what was going on with you."

"Promise me that you will never leave again," Tony whispered, his feelings clearly displayed on his face. "I would'nt survive you disappearing like that again."

Before Ziva could reply, the door opened up, and Gibbs walked in with three excited three year olds.

"Ima!" Katie yelled, running towards Ziva's bed. Before the little girl could jump onto Ziva's bed, Tony caught her.

"Slow down, sweetcheeks. Ima doesn't feel too good," Tony told her, picking her up and sitting her on his lap. "If you be careful, I'll hold you up so you can give her a hug," Tony suggested and the little girl nodded.

"I missed you, baby," Ziva told her daughter in Hebrew as the two hugged.

"I missed you, too, Ima. I was a big girl while you were gone," Katie replied in the same language. "I got to play with A.J. and JR and Aunt Jenny let me play on her computer. I even got to go down to Abby's lab and dance to her music," the girl beamed from Tony's lap.

"That is good, honey," Ziva replied.

"Ima, is Tony my Aba?" Katie asked in English.

Leave it to the little girl to start talking English for everyone to hear that question, Ziva thought to herself. "Yes, Katie, he is," Ziva answered.

"I thought so, after all, he loves watching movies," Katie said, as it that piece of information was definite. The whole team laughed. "Did you know that my favorite movie is also his favorite?" the girl asked wide eyed.

"And what movie is that, sweetcheeks?" Ziva asked, keeping eye contact with Tony.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, of course," Katie replied, rolling her eyes at her mother. "You know that is my favorite movie. It is yours, too."

Gibbs stood against the far wall, smiling at the scene. He had known that the two would eventually get together yet he still had his doubts.

"Kind of makes you wish you had that, doesn't it?" Jenny asked from beside him.

"Yeah it does," Gibbs said, putting his hand on the small of Jenny's back and leaving the room. "I think we need to tell them the truth, Jen," Gibbs told her. "Maybe then they won't be afraid to admit their feelings for each other."

"I think it's a good idea. Besides, I don't think Rule Number 12 is valid anymore. Everyone on your team has broken it," Jen said, leaning back against Gibbs' chest.

"What do you mean everyone?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you that clueless?" Jen asked, looking back at the man. "McGee and Abby have been dating behind your back for the past year. I thought Abby would have told you by now."

"I guess not."

"All knowing Gibbs must be losing his touch," Jen smirked and Gibbs shook his head laughing.

**Two weeks later**

"I can walk on my own," Ziva protested when the nurse walked in pushing a wheelchair. "I am not an invalid."

"Ziva, you can barely walk to the bathroom without my help," Tony said from the edge of Ziva's bed. "Please do this for my sake if nothing else."

"Fine, but you will pay me," Ziva huffed.

"Owe, Zee-vah. I will owe you," Tony corrected her as she shot him a glare. "You know you love me."

"Keeping telling yourself," Ziva muttered.

**At Tony's House**

"I still do not understand why you insisted on me staying at your house," Ziva said as Tony helped her walk into his living room.

"Because you are not fit enough to take care of Katie and yourself," Tony explained for the fourth time since pulling into the driveway. "And because Gibbs never gave me a choice. He told me that if I did not take care of you then he would have Abby destroy all proof of me existing. Then, your father spoke up and mentioned something about Mossad torture techniques," Tony said, shuddering at the memory.

"Do not worry, my hairy little butt," Ziva said, patting Tony's cheek. "Now, where are the children?"

"Abby and McGee took them out for ice cream while I got you settled in," Tony explained, bringing Ziva a bottle of water from the fridge. "Which means I'm going to have my hands full trying to get them to sleep tonight."

"You are a good father," Ziva said, leaning up against Tony where she was comfortable. "When do you think Gibbs will let me go back to work?"

"Not for a while, sweetcheeks. You have to be able to walk around without your stomach hurting, first," Tony said, kissing the top of the impatient Israeli's head. "I love you, Zee-vah," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too, Tony," Ziva replied, sighing as she lay back against him.


	15. Returning to normal

Here's a second chapter for ya'll. I hope you like it! I have 3 more chapters left after this, so I hope you like them!

**Four Months Later**

Ziva walked into the NCIS bullpen for her first day back on the job. Her injuries had pretty well healed, and she was back to her old self.

Even though she had been able to take care of herself for the past two months, Ziva had never returned to her apartment. Instead, she and Tony agreed that it would be better for her to move all her stuff into his house and get rid of the apartment. After all, Tony had his hands full taking care of twin boys, and Katie pretty much told her mother that she was staying at her father's house and there was no stopping her. Seeing no choice, Ziva caved in, even though it was not that hard of a decision to make.

"Hey, the boys give you any trouble today?" Tony asked as Ziva sat down at her desk.

"No, but Katie did. She would not wake up, said something about her Aba keeping her up late last night watching the entire Ocean's series," Ziva said, glaring at Tony.

"Hey, it was not my fault that she snuck up and didn't tell me that she was sitting next to me," Tony defended, smiling. Feeling a slap on the back of the head, Tony turned around. "What was that for, Boss?" he asked, shocked.

"Keeping your daughter up late," Gibbs said, slapping Tony again. "And that's for lying and this one is for making Ziva late for work," Gibbs said, slapping Tony once more.

"Have you ever heard of brain damage, Boss," Tony asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tony, you have to have a brain to damage it," Ziva said, earning a paper wad thrown at her.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked, noticing that the agent was nowhere to be seen.

"He went down to talk to Abby thirty minutes ago," Tony explained.

"Gibbs, we have something we need to tell you," Abby said, dragging McGee behind her. "Tim and I are getting married," Abby said and prepared for Gibbs' notorious wrath about Rule 12.

"About time," Gibbs said, smiling at the couple. The whole team stared at their leader, confused at his reaction.

"There's more," Abby said, wringing her hands together. "I'm pregnant."

"McGee, if you screw this up like DiNozzo and David did, then I will personally hunt you down and kick your ass, do you understand me?" Gibbs said, glaring at the nervous man.

"Yes, sir. I'm never going to leave her," McGee said, standing firm next to Abby.

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks watching the interaction. Looking at each other, Tony lifted his eyebrow and smiled. It had been an interesting past three months, and the two knew it.

"Do you two have something to say?" Gibbs barked, interrupting the two's trip down memory lane.

"Um, no?" Tony said, not sure how to answer. When Gibbs kept glaring at him, Tony said, "Er, I mean yes?" looking over at Ziva for help.

Gibbs turned his glare at Ziva, "Are either of you going to fill us in?"

"Well, you see," Tony began.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Abby said. "The two of them got married three months ago. They haven't told anyone because they are still getting used to the idea themselves. The only reason I know is because Ziva forgot to take off her wedding ring one day a week ago when she dropped Katie off at my house," Abby explained in her normal rambling way.

"Am I the only one not keeping secrets?" Gibbs barked at his team.

"Um, Gibbs, that's not entirely true," Abby said, sheepishly. "It's obvious that you and Director Shepherd have it going on."

"Yeah, you go up to her office way too often lately, and always come out with an UnGibbish smile on your face," Tony added.

"You did not know?" Ziva asked the others who all turned towards her. "Gibbs and the Director have been married for almost three years," she told the others.

"How did you find out?" Gibbs asked her.

"I let it slip when I was visiting one time," Jenny said, from the stairway. "And I swore her to secrecy," she added, looking pointedly at Ziva.

"What? I thought everyone knew," Ziva said, shrugging her shoulders.


	16. Kiss The Girl

Thanks ya'll for reading and reviewing!! Sorry I haven't updated lately! No excuses this time, besides i'm a huge procrastinator! Enjoy!!

**A Year Later**

"Why am I so nervous?" Abby asked as Ziva and Jen helped her get dressed.

"Because you are marrying the man you fell in love with," Ziva said, smiling at her friends. "I was nervous when Tony and I married, and there was only the two of us and the Justice of Peace."

"You'll do fine," Jen assured the young lady. "Now, it's almost time," she said, looking up at the clock on the wall just as there was a knock on the door.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked, walking into the room.

"As ready as I've ever been," Abby sighed. "I can't believe all of this! I don't think I'll have to drink another Caf-Pow again! That's how excited I am right now." Gibbs chuckled at the young girl who he had come to see as his youngest daughter.

Ziva was the first down the aisle, as Tony stood behind McGee. She smiled at her husband, and let her hand drift to her protruding stomach as the baby kicked. Ziva never thought that she would be this happy in her entire life, yet here she was married to the man of her dreams, and expecting their second child. Breaking eye contact, Ziva turned to the left and stood in her appointed spot.

Jen came down the aisle next, and looked at the NCIS team ahead of her. Even though she had only gotten to know Tony and McGee better over the past few months, she still saw the three of them as being her children. She had watched them grow closer to each other, and deal with all the hardships they had been forced to bear. Taking a deep breath, Jen stood next to Ziva and turned around to see the bride walk down.

Abby and Gibbs walked down the aisle towards her future husband who stood tall and proud watching her walk closer. Abby wore a wedding dress in her classic black color and Gibbs wore a black tux. Gibbs was truly happy and smiled at the view in front of him. McGee had finally grown out of his ultra-geekness and became a true gentleman. Tony had stopped his playboy ways and settled down with the woman of his dreams who was now carrying his fourth child. Just thinking that, Gibbs felt a shudder: four DiNozzos running around all under five would be torture. He sure hoped Tony and Ziva were ready for it. Speaking of Ziva, Gibbs glanced her direction. He had not ever seen Ziva this happy; she was practically glowing. Smiling bigger, Gibbs was glad that he had thrown Rule # 12 out the window and was in the process of replacing it.

When he looked just past Ziva, Gibbs eyes turned soft. His wife was holding Abby and McGee's baby boy, Thomas Allen. The two shared a smile, knowing a secret no one else did. Soon, the team would have an additional family member to add to its growing numbers: Jen just found out that she was expecting, and both were excited about it.

The ceremony went like a breeze, and before they knew it, they were at the reception hall celebrating. Ziva sat at the far table watching Tony dance with Katie and smiled at the view. Tony had placed Katie's feet on his and was dancing her around like that. Just the sight of it cracked Ziva up. Ziva had completely changed from the no-bull Mossad assassin that had shown up at the office over seven years ago. Now she was a loving mother and wife who did not have a care in the world. Sure she could still kick butt and take names while doing it, but she also had a softer side that only the team saw. Ziva saw Katie signal for Tony to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. Curious to know that the little girl said, Ziva watched the interaction hoping for some clue, but received none. Instead, she watched Katie walk towards Gibbs and Tony walk towards her.

"May I have the honor of this dance, my crazy ninja chick?" Tony asked, bowing in front of Ziva. "Say yes or else you'll have the wrath of a very aggressive four year old who is twice as evil as her mother," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well, if that's the case then help me out of this chair," Ziva said, holding out her hands for Tony to grab.

Just as the two made their way to the dancing floor, they heard the music change into their favorite slow song.

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words_

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Looking towards the DJ, they spotted their Boss holding a beaming four year old in his arms.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

"She's spoiled I tell you," Tony said, shaking his head as he and Ziva laughed. Then he began to sing in his best Sebastian impersonation, which was only slightly better than his Sean Connery one:

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl _

Gibbs stood holding Katie and smiling at the couple. "Why did you pick this song, Katie?" Gibbs asked the young girl.

"It's their favorite song. Ima's favorite movie is The Little Mermaid, and whenever Sebastian starts singing this, they start dancing with each other," Katie explained. "I asked them once why, and they said that it was their song because Aba was too shy to kiss Ima and tell her how he felt."

"Sounds just like them," Jen said, and Gibbs smiled quietly agreeing. Only Tony would find a song from a movie, the two thought.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

"You are not shy anymore," Ziva said, smiling up at her husband.

"No guess not," Tony said, smiling the classic DiNozzo smile before bending his head to kiss Ziva.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

"I love you, Zee-vah," Tony whispered into her ear as the song ended..

"I love you, too, Tony," Ziva said, leaning in to kiss her husband.

"Thanks for giving me everything I could ever dream of," Tony said, holding Ziva as close to him as he could with her eight month pregnant belly.

At the end of the song, the room erupted in applause. Abby hug tight to McGee as she bounced happily towards Tony and Ziva.

"You two are so romantic!" Abby squealed before turning to Tony and punching him in the shoulder. "Only you would come up with a movie song," she said.

"What can I say, that's my thing," Tony said, smiling and turning to look at Ziva whose face had turned pale. "Z, you okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"I think my water just broke," she said, her eyes opened wide when a contraction ripped through her body. "Yep, it definitely broke," she managed to say when the contraction ended.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Tony said, helping Ziva out the door. "Boss, will you watch the kids?' he asked as they walked by.

"Sure thing, call when it's over," Gibbs called after the couple. "He thinks he has seen the worst of a hormonal Ziva," Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"He hasn't ever seen her give birth," Jen said, smiling.

"Heaven help the poor lad," Ducky said from behind Gibbs. "He'll probably be running for cover before the night is over."

--

I couldn't resist using Kiss The Girl from the Little Mermaid for Tony and Ziva's song. I was listening to my Disney cd and heard it, and just had to use it. I hope ya'll liked it.


	17. Deliveries

I decided to be nice and make up for not updating lately. So here's the next chapter!!

Tony and Ziva made it to the hospital in record time, but Ziva was sure she could have made it faster if she had been driving. In the emergency room, Tony yelled for someone to come help his wife. Sure he had done this before with Jeanne, but her pregnancy had been normal compared to Ziva's.

Because of the gunshot wound to her abdomen, Ziva had plenty of problems throughout her pregnancy. Although it was a relatively easy pregnancy, Ziva still had to take it easy or run the risk of losing the baby.

When the nurses had settled Ziva into the room and hooked up the machinery, Tony sat down beside his wife. "Is this a bad time to ask you how Katie's birth was?" Tony asked. Ziva just glared at him. "Right, I thought so," he said, cowarding back into his chair.

"I was in labor for twelve hours before I could convince Chaim to take me to the hospital," Ziva explained a few moments later. "After I reached the hospital, I was in labor for another thirty-six hours before Katie was finally born.

"Wow, how did you survive that?" Tony asked, disbelieving.

"I envisioned you standing there being the jerk you always were," Ziva said, smiling at the man. "That is one of the main reasons Chaim hated you so much. He knew from the start that my heart was already taken, and there was no way to change it," she said, reaching her hand out to hold Tony's.

"Well, this time you won't have to imagine me standing beside you," Tony said, kissing the back of Ziva's hand. "'Cause no matter how much you cuss and scream and threaten to kill me, I'm going to be standing right here," Tony promised.

The doctor walked in thirty minutes later to take a look at the progress being made. "Dr. Whethermain! I didn't know you were Ziva's doctor," Tony said, recognizing the doctor when she walked in.

"You know her?" Ziva shot at Tony. Sure there was probably a good explanation for this, but Ziva's hormones were not allowing her to think straight.

"Realize, Zee-vah," Tony said, feeling her grip tighten on his hand. "Dr. Whethermain was Jeanne's doctor. She delivered A.J. and JR," Tony explained.

"This is a surprise," Dr. Whethermain said. "I heard about Jeanne passing. Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Um," Tony said, looking at Ziva for some kind of help.

"Jeanne left Tony for a doctor who turned out to be my ex-husband. When my ex-husband kidnapped me, he sent Jeanne to take care of me. Jeanne set me free and he shot her," Ziva said, rolling her eyes. "Now that that is over, can we get the stone rolling?" Ziva asked.

Dr. Whethermain glanced confused and slightly weary at Tony for a second. "Get the ball rolling, sweetcheeks," Tony corrected. "She's Israeli, and hormonal," Tony explained to the doctor and she nodded, hoping she understood.

"Let's see how far along we are," the doctor said to Ziva. "You ready to have these twins?" the doctor asked, and Ziva just glared at the woman like she was an idiot.

It was not long before the first delivery began, and Tony was already ready for it to be over. He had lost feeling in his left hand not five minutes into the delivery, and was almost positive that Ziva's fingernails had left a permanent indention in his wrist.

"You're doing good, Ziva," Dr. Whethermain said. "Only a few more pushes to go."

"Tony, if you ever touch me again, I will find a paperclip and kill you!" Ziva growled in a murderous tone.

"Whatever does the job," Tony said, gulping even though he knew Ziva did not mean anything she said, at least he hoped.

With a final yell, Ziva fell back against the bed exhausted, yet smiled when she heard the cry of her newborn fill the room.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Whethermain said, holding up the baby for Ziva and Tony to see before quickly handing it to the nurse beside her.

"I cannot do it again," Ziva said, looking towards Tony who brushed her hair out of her face.

Tony had never seen Ziva give up like this before. "No, Ziva. You are not going to give up now. You are a Mossad assassin, they do not give up," Tony whispered, putting his forehead against Ziva's. "I am here for you," Tony said. "Do NOT give up," he ordered.

"Do not pull a Gibbs on me," Ziva spat back at Tony.

"Then don't wuss out," Tony replied with the same fierceness.

Dr. Whethermain and the nurses all stood a few feet away watching the couple. They had never seen this before.

"I don't care if you hate me right now," Tony said. "Use that anger and let me see my baby."

"Do not ever talk to me again," Ziva hissed before grabbing his hand as a contraction ripped through her.

"Ziva, you are going to need to push, okay?" Dr. Whethermain said. "I see the baby's head."

The delivery took only ten minutes, but left Ziva drained. "You did good, babe," Tony said, kissing Ziva's forehead. "I'm going to tell Abby how you are doing."

Walking into the waiting room, Tony leaned against the wall, gaining the attention of the room with a loud sigh.

"Tony! How is she? Did she have the baby? Is the baby okay? Oh, my look at your hand, it's bleeding!" Abby exclaimed, running to the worn out man and hugging him.

"I'm fine, Abs. Ziva's good. The twins are getting cleaned up," Tony said.

"She had twins!?" Abby squealed. "I thought she was only having one."

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Tony said.

All of a sudden, Abby, McGee, and Tony heard Ziva yell, "TOOONNYYYY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!"

"Shit," Tony said, running out of the waiting room. "What's wrong?" he asked, bursting into the hospital room to find the room in a frenzy.

"She's having triplets," Dr. Whethermain explained.

"But I thought she was only having two," Tony asked dumbfounded.

"I can't do it," Ziva said, shaking her head back and forth. "I am out of energy."

"Ziva, you have to push," Dr. Whethermain begged the Israeli, but the woman shook her head. "Tony, I'm going to need you to get her to push, or it is going to get bad for her and the baby."

Tony tried talking to Ziva, but she had shut everyone out. Taking a deep breath, Tony lifted Ziva up, and sat down behind her. After settling himself, Tony laid Ziva against his chest and grabbed her hands with his. Leaning his head down, Tony whispered into her ear, "Zee-vah, think of Katie, A.J. and JR, and babies in the other room. You have to push so this baby can see its brothers and sisters. I love you, and I'm right here with you. There's nothing that is going to come between us. Please, push."

Ziva hear every word Tony said, but she was too tired to move, too tired to talk. The more he begged her, the stronger she felt. Just hearing his soothing voice was already calming her down.

"Ziva, you have to push now, the baby is distressed," the doctor said.

Ziva knew what she needed to do, but she did not want to move. Suddenly, she felt a slap across the back of her head. "What the hell was that for?" she asked, turning around and glaring at Tony.

"'Bout time," Tony smiled at his wife. "Now, are you going to push, or do I have to call Gibbs and get you in trouble?"

"I will push," Ziva said, and with Tony's urging she was able to deliver her third baby.

"Good job, Ziva," Dr. Whethermain said. "You are the parents of two healthy girls and a baby boy," she said, smiling. "Have you decided on names?"

"Can we see them?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Dr. Whethermain said, rolling the triplets over to Ziva's bedside.

"They are beautiful," Ziva said, holding her tired arm out to take hold of the closest baby.

"What do you think, Z?" Tony asked. They had talked about names quite a lot actually, but never planned on three.

"Abigail Marissa," Ziva said, pointing to the farthest baby girl. "Adam David, and Alana Jennifer," she said, looking at the remaining two.

"I need to go back out there and tell Abby what is going on," Tony sighed. "I left her kind of sudden when someone threatened me loud enough for the whole city to hear," he teased. "I love you, Ziva. You did a very good job," Tony said, kissing the top of her head before scooting out from behind her. "Lay back and have a rest. That was a lot of work. I'll be right back."

"I love you, too, Tony," Ziva said, closing her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Abby asked, rushing to Tony when he walked into the waiting room. "Is Ziva are okay?"

"Yeah, she's just fine," Tony sighed. "Apparently she was expecting triplets and none of us realized it," he explained.

"Triplets?!" Abby squealed. "I can't wait to see them!"

"Let Ziva rest for a bit," Tony said. "She's exhausted, and I need some fresh air," he said, walking out the door. "Abs, can you call Gibbs and tell him the news?" he asked.


	18. I Saw God Today

Here's the last chapter!! Thank ya'll for reading this story!! I'm glad that you've enjoyed it. I hope these last few chapters have been okay for ya'll. I haven't been to crazy about them, but I think they are okay. This chapter was kinda inspired by the song I Saw God Today by George Strait. I didn't include the lyrics in it, because it doesn't really follow the song, but in a way it does.

Anywho: Here's the CHAPTER!!

Tony walked out of the hospital, feeling the glow of the afternoon sun on his face. Everything was beautiful to him, and he could not help but smile. Everything was in a different light. Walking down the street, Tony decided to stop by the coffee shop and get some caffeine. He hated to admit it, but just urging Ziva along had taken every bit of his body's strength.

Tony knew triplets were going to be a handful, especially with three other children in the household, but none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was Ziva was alright and so were the babies.

Everywhere he looked, something reminded him of his wife. In the crack of the sidewalk was a stubborn flower that refused to give up and let the concrete win. Across the street was the Jewish hospital, and just down the street was a Jewish synagogue.

'Lord, I know I haven't been the most committed believer in You, but I just have to thank You for everything You've done for me and my family,' Tony thought to himself, looking up at the clouds as they floated by. Tony had never called himself a spiritual man, but today he felt the need to pray. He had been raised in the church when his mother was alive, but, after she died, his father lost his faith and never went back.

Sitting outside the coffee shop, Tony took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked around him, but not really seeing anything. Thus, it was amazing that he noticed Gibbs and Jenny walking down the sidewalk hand in hand and leading A.J., JR, and Katie. Recognizing the look in Gibbs eyes as the same he had had for the past eight months, Tony smiled to himself.

'They might think they can keep it a secret, but it sure is obvious," Tony thought to himself. 'Lord, only You could have made Gibbs love Jenny that much that he is actually that happy. I mean, this is not the Gibbs I work for. Don't You think You could kind of, oh I don't know, maybe, make Gibbs half nice, half mean? I don't like him nice; we've done seen that happen. It's just not Gibbs. You know what? Forget I mentioned anything about it. Don't change Gibbs. I like him just the way he is,' Tony prayed, watching the group walk closer.

As they got closer, Tony leaned back in his seat, wondering if any of them would spot him sitting there. When they almost passed him by without a glance in his direction, Tony decided to speak up. "Am I that invisible that my own children and boss do not see me sitting right in front of them?" Tony called out to the five, causing them to spin around.

"Aba!" "Daddy!" the children yelled, breaking out of Jenny and Gibbs' grip and running to their father.

"Were you three good for Uncle Gibbs and Aunt Jenny?" he asked, hugging each of them.

"We were, but Katie wasn't," A.J. told Tony. "Gibbs let us watch McLintock, and Katie started chasing us around the house."

"They were cheering when the man beat the woman," Katie defended. "He was a meany."

Tony chuckled slightly, looking up at Gibbs quizzically. "Katie, honey, you've seen that movie twenty times, that's not a good enough reason to chase your brothers around," Tony explained.

"'I said what I said and I'll stand by it to the death,'" Katie quoted. She had really picked up her father's ability to recite random movie quotes, and was becoming a vast mixture of Ziva and Tony.

Tony just rolled his eyes. "I bet Momma is awake by now," he said. "How 'bout we try to see her and the new babies?"

"Yes!!" the three recited in unison, jumping up and down and clapping their hands together.

"Babies?" Gibbs asked as the six began walking back to the hospital.

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise you guys, but we ended up surprised ourselves," Tony smiled. "She had triplets, and we were only expecting two."

"Triplets?" Jenny asked shocked. "How are you two going to manage six kids under five?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I guess we will find a way," Tony shrugged. "Listen, can you guys look after the kids tonight? Ziva's worn out, and I think I'm going to stay here with her. That way she won't try to escape in the middle of the night and try going home."

"Tony, we can keep the children as often as you need," Jenny told the young man as the approached the elevator.

Gibbs sensed Tony's weariness, and suggested the children go find Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee in the waiting room. "You okay?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It was a tough delivery. After the first one was born, Ziva was already exhausted. I decided to piss her off, and that helped her through the second delivery. The worst one was the last one," Tony explained. "She shut everyone out and would not talk to any of us. If she waited any longer, either she or the baby would have been in trouble. Boss, I've never seen Ziva give up so easily. She's always been some invincible assassin."

"Tony, she's still that woman," Jenny said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You've just been able to witness a side of her that no one has ever seen before.

"They wouldn't let me in the surgery room when Jeanne had the twins," Tony said. "All I can say is, I have more respect for the female race than I have ever had. I just hope you don't have as much problems as Ziva did," Tony said to Jenny.

"How'd you know?" Jenny smiled.

"Boss has been looking at you the way I've looked at Ziva for the past eight months. I only figured it out when I saw you walking up a few moments ago. Now, who wants to see the new DiNozzo babies?" Tony asked, clapping his hands together. Katie ran up to her father and jumped into his grasp as A.J. and JR walked with Abby and McGee towards the nursery window.

"I can't see, Daddy," A.J. whined as he jumped to look into the window. Tony picked him up in his free arm, and Gibbs held JR.

"That one against the wall is Abigail Marissa, then that's Alana Jennifer, and finally Adam David," Tony told the extended family proudly.

"They look all wrinkly," Katie said, wrinkling up her nose.

"You looked just like that when you were born," Jenny said, tickling the little girl, but Tony could spot the tears forming in her eyes.

"Can we see, Ima now?" Katie asked and Tony nodded, turning away from the window. Walking up to the door to Ziva's room, Tony knocked, "You ready for some visitors?" he asked, opening the door.

"Ima!" Katie yelled, running over to her mother, who smiled at the sight of her daughter. Katie began rambling something to Ziva in Hebrew that even Ziva could not understand.

"I am happy to see you, too, sweetcheeks," Ziva said, hugging Katie tightly before giving A.J. and JR a hug as well. "Were you good for Aunt Jenny and Uncle Gibbs?" she asked the three.

"Of course," Jenny answered for the three.

"Except for the broken vase and knife in the wall," Gibbs added, smirking. "There is no denying that this little girl is your daughter, Ziva," he told her and she laughed.

"Did you see the babies?" Ziva asked.

"Did we?! Are you kidding! You named them after Jenny and me!" Abby squealed, walking forward to hug Ziva tightly. "That is so nice of you!"

"We figured that naming each of our babies after someone we truly cared about, then we would be able to continue with that legacy and give them stories about the people who they were named after," Tony explained. "I already named A.J. after Gibbs, and Katie is named after Kate, so we decided to use Abby and Jenny this time."

"But, what about Tim? You don't have a son named after him," Abby pointed out.

"That's because we figured that you two would want to name your next son after him," Ziva explained. "That is why I wanted to name Adam after my father. There is only he and I left, and I wanted his name to carry on."

"You did good, DiNozzo and David," Gibbs said, breaking out in a smile that Tony still was not used to. "I just hope you don't plan on having anymore anytime soon," he said, returning to his Gibbs stare.

"No, sir. No more for a VERY long time," Ziva promised and Tony agreed.

A few hours later, Tony walked the group down to the parking lot. Saying his goodbyes, Tony made his way back to Ziva's room. Leaning against the doorframe, Tony took in the view of Ziva holding Alana.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are, Mrs. DiNozzo?" Tony asked, smiling when Ziva looked up at him.

"Only every day," Ziva replied in their normal way.

"You realize we're even now," Tony said, walking to the bed.

"Four and four," Ziva nodded, scooting over to give Tony room on the bed. "Thanks, Tony," she said. "I haven't forgotten you smacking my head though," she added, glaring at Tony.

"I know. I figured that since Gibbs wasn't here to do it, someone had to," Tony said, putting his arm around Ziva as he lay on the bed.

"I never planned on being so happy," Ziva admitted.

Life was good for everyone on the NCIS team. They had everything they could hope for. Able to overcome the obstacles of the past few years, the team had been able to find what they were looking for all along.

The End.

Again, thank you so so so so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to write another TIVA story, but I'm not sure what direction I want to go on it. Maybe I'll be inspired when I start school again! haha


End file.
